Give Me Something True
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Peeta and Katniss secretly dating.


_Author's note: So excited to share with you a fun new story! The title comes from the song Feed the Animal by Veridia. Definitely go check out the song. And if you like it, you should listen to the rest of their music, they are one of my favorite bands ever. And the members are really good people._

_I would like to thank my beta alliswell!_

_Also many thanks to my forever prereader writingbutunpublished!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter One

Peeta sat back and twisted his head from side to side to work out the kink that had formed in his neck from keeping it bent so close to the painting he was restoring.

Finnick cleared his throat from the doorway. "Hey, Peeta, it's five-thirty."

Peeta blinked up at the clock on the wall. "So it is." He pointed to the painting he was currently restoring of an angel surrounded by holy light. "This thing is giving me a lot of trouble."

Finnick stepped around the painting and shrugged. "Looks like a painting."

Peeta stood and started gathering his things. "Of course it would to you."

Finnick sat on the table and watched as Peeta cleaned up. "You're still coming out for drinks tonight, right?"

"I don't know, man. I've been working really hard on this and I just want to sit in my apartment and put on The Great British Baking Show and just do nothing."

Finnick sighed. "Come on, you can't keep bailing on me, Peeta. I was going to introduce you to this friend of Annie's."

Peeta pulled out his phone and saw a text from Katniss. He shut off the screen quickly before Finnick could see her name. "I don't want to meet a friend of Annie's. I don't want any more set-ups." He had forgotten about the drink plans when Katniss invited herself over to Netflix and chill. "I just want to go home, Finnick."

Finnick hopped off the table. "I promise no more set-ups if you come for one drink."

"Just one and I can leave?"

"Yes, just one." Finnick picked up Peeta's coat from beside the door. "Come on."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Peeta snatched his coat out of Finnick's hand. He waited until his friend was down the hall before taking out his phone again.

Katniss's message read, **I'll get the pizza and be over in a bit.**

Peeta groaned and quickly typed out a reply. **Finnick wants me to have a drink. I already tried to get out of it, but he wouldn't let it go. So one drink and I'm all yours.**

He turned out the lights and locked up his studio. As he was getting into his car, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Katniss: **Then I'll wait to order pizza. But hurry. I need you.**

Peeta: **I'll do my** **best.**

* * *

There were too many people. Peeta checked his phone for the time as Finnick continued on his story.

"So there I was, holding a priceless piece of history with both hands, my pants around my ankles, and Katniss-Fucking-Everdeen laughing her ass off instead of helping me." Finnick took a long drink from his beer while Annie and her friend, Thea, laughed their heads off. "She can be such a bitch sometimes."

"She did help eventually." Peeta pointed out. "And it was kind of your fault for not wearing a belt."

Finnick gave Peeta a questioning look. "Got a thing for her?"

"No." Did he say that too quickly? Peeta finished his beer and pulled some money out of his wallet. "Have your next round on me. I want to get out of these shoes." He walked out of the bar casually, but was practically skipping as he approached his car.

He took out his phone to text Katniss before driving off. **Finally free! I'll stop for drinks before going home. Alcohol or soda?**

Peeta hit send and then pulled out of the parking lot. He stopped at the grocery store just a block from his house and found Katniss had sent a reply.

Katniss:** Soda. But non-caffeinated. Gotta work tomorrow. :/**

Peeta smiled as he walked to the back of the store. He replied with a thumbs up emoji.

Technically, this was their one year anniversary. Katniss had come over to hang out and watch the fireworks from Peeta's balcony. They ended up making fireworks instead of watching them.

Peeta picked up a two liter of Sprite and a bag of Spicy Nacho Doritos. His phone vibrated in his pocket while waiting in the line. He had to readjust his items to get the phone out and open the message.

It was a picture of pizza boxes with Peeta's apartment building in the background. The attached message read, **If you're not here soon, I'm eating all the pizza.**

Peeta laughed and replied, **In line. Be there in less than 10 minutes.**

* * *

Katniss sat in her car waiting and watched the clock on her dashboard. She sang softly to the radio. She should ask Peeta for a key. Maybe she needed to offer up a copy to her apartment, even though they rarely spent time there. Katniss hadn't told her sister any details about Peeta, not even his name. Prim just knew Katniss was casually seeing some guy and that she occasionally stayed over at his place. The only times Peeta had ever seen her apartment was when Prim was gone for an overnight stay with friends.

Katniss saw Peeta's car pull in and scrambled out of hers to meet him on the front steps, pizza box in hand. She had liked Peeta almost from the first time she met him. He was soft-spoken and kind, always willing to help in any way. She had decided to step out of her comfort zone when she invited herself to his place in the first time. And she'd really liked the outcome. They both had. He invited her back the next weekend.

She followed him inside the building. Just outside his apartment, Katniss pushed Peeta against the wall with her free hand and kissed him hard.

He was grinning when she finally moved away. "Hello to you too." He unlocked the door and motioned for her to go in before him. "How was your day?"

"Too long. I'm working on piecing together a longsword that's in about a million pieces."

Peeta laughed. "I've got a piece that's in horrible shape too. It's like the museum gods want to torture us or something."

Katniss took out plates as Peeta retrieved cups and filled them with ice. "I'm so tired. Would you be super upset if Netflix and chill is a little heavier on the Netflix part?"

"Not at all. I'm kind of excited for the new season of Stranger Things."

"Me too! I identify with Hopper so much."

Peeta laughed.

Katniss paused opening the bag of chips. "What?"

"No, I mean, I get it. The charming adoptive daughter. The authoritative role. And you're kind a curmudgeon sometimes."

She laughed and brought a bit of her loose hair around to drape above her lip. "I could totally pull off a moustache, right?"

He stole a kiss. "Totally." He offered her a glass of soda.

They moved to the couch in the next room and settled in to watch the first episode. They spoke a little as the episode started, but slowly tapered off.

Katniss moved closer to Peeta and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. As tired as she had been earlier, she had a bigger need to fill. She kissed a line up his neck and took his earlobe into her mouth.

His breath caught in his throat. "Bedroom?"

"Right here is just fine for me." She climbed over his lap and kissed him deeply.

"I prefer you in my bed." Peeta stood and carried Katniss into the other room.

She was very impressed by his strength, as always. He dropped her on the bed and she laughed as she bounced a little.

"Didn't mean for that to be so rough." He pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it to the floor. He moved over her, pushing her back on the bed as he kissed her.

They kissed languidly for a long time, Katniss exploring the familiar territory of Peeta's torso. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her fully. Her legs came around his waist and she pressed against his throbbing erection.

He grunted and moved a hand down between them to tug at her shirt. "Want to take it off?"

"Not tonight." Her scars made her feel imperfect and she didn't want to feel like that right now.

"Then…" Peeta changed direction and slipped his fingers just past her waistband. "Your pants?"

"Yes. Please." She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them just past her bottom.

Katniss could feel her whole body throbbing, aching for him. She gripped his hair as his fingers made contact with her swollen clit. His mouth slammed down over hers and swallowed the moan that escaped her throat. She pushed up into his hand.

Peeta's fingers were slow. Too slow. But Katniss was too busy kissing him to ask him to speed up. She let go of his head and wiggled out of her jeans.

He broke the kiss. "Can I…?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Let me help you with your leg."

Together they moved to the side of the bed. Peeta pushed his pants past his hips and Katniss dropped down to remove his prosthetic leg and his pants all in one go. She pushed his legs apart and took hold of his hard length.

She slowly licked him from base to tip, wrapping her lips around him. She took more of him in and then retreated. She repeated the motion, taking more of him in with each downward stroke.

Peeta drew in a hissing breath through his teeth. He let out a soft curse. He wrapped a hand around Katniss's neck.

She sat back, stroking him slowly with her hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but he hauled her up by her shoulders.

"No more foreplay." He rolled her underneath him. "Happy anniversary, by the way." He kissed her, blocking any protest she might have had, and slid inside her.

They moved together at a frenetic pace that had them both gasping for air. Katniss clutched at Peeta's shoulders as he placed his hand between them, rubbing frantically at her clit to bring her to her climax. He followed just a few strokes later.

Katniss was still trembling all over when he moved away to collapse on his back. They said nothing, both panting to the ceiling.

Eventually, Katniss broke the silence. "You're such a romantic."

Peeta chuckled. "I do have my moments." He rolled into her and draped his arm across her waist. "I didn't get you a present."

"I don't need a present because it's not an official anniversary." Katniss danced her fingers across Peeta's arm.

"I'm not seeing anyone else, Katniss."

"And neither am I, but I just don't want anything more than this right now. I have to get Prim through high school. I don't have any energy for more than fooling around with you. There's too much paperwork anyway." She rolled out of the bed and started searching for her clothes. "Besides, why would I deprive Finnick of constantly trying to set you up so I can watch you squirm?"

"And let Gale trip over himself at least three times a week trying to get you to go out with him?" Peeta retorted, pushing himself up on his elbow to watch her.

Katniss smirked. "Glad to see we're on the same page." She buttoned her jeans. "Look, I'm not saying I'll never want to make this official, but it's just not happening right now." She leaned over him and planted a kiss to his lips. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."


End file.
